Code Lyoko E88: Cold As Ice
by James the Lesser
Summary: The group is trying to deal with stress of constant attacks from Sanne, the stress of each other, and the stress of life in general. Sanne decides to add more stress by attacking again. WHat will happen? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 88: Cold As Ice**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-87 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Yumi was in her room crying, again. Her parents were getting worried again. A few months ago she acted like this, then she acted like this after her friend William died, and now she was doing it again. "Honey do you think we should talk to her?" Mrs. Ishiyama knew her husband really meant she should talk to Yumi, not the both of them.

"I don't know. When I was her age everything seemed big enough to cry about but she's had so much happen." Mrs. Ishiyama had talked to the William boy and he seemed nice. To lose a friend at that age would have devastated her.

"But the funeral was weeks ago. What if it's something else? When you were pregnant with Yumi you had mood swings."

"Why is it your answer is always she's pregnant?" Mrs. Ishiyama gets a laugh out of Mr. Ishiyama. "She's a teenage girl, it could just be cramps are really bad."

"Honey can we stop before you go any farther? I don't need those images in my head." Mr. Ishiyama looks towards the stairs and sees Yumi running towards the door. "Yumi, where are you going?" Yumi doesn't stop and continues to run.

Odd and S.S. are in the gazebo at the Kadic Academy. "I know, I already apologized." Odd and S.S. were beating Odd up over the way he treated Aelita. "I'm just getting so sick of this. I would have done the same if they said it was you who did it, or Ulrich. I want to be normal for once not always worrying if an Assassin or Kankrelat is outside my room. Or if Jim is possessed by Sanne or worse, himself. Not worrying about being crushed by a giant teddy bear." S.S. laughs at the last part until she realizes he is serious.

"There's a story you haven't told me."

"I was on Lyoko for most of it. Ulrich and Yumi dealt with it on Earth." Odd and S.S. hold hands. "Aelita is mad at me. I've never seen her mad at anyone." Odd didn't know why but Aelita seemed to be the maddest at him.

"I haven't been around long enough but I think she'll forgive you. You did apologize after all." S.S. was glad Aelita wasn't mad at her. To have Aelita stare at her like she stared at Odd would give her nightmares.

"She was right though, I turned on her so quickly I should have had whip lash. I just want this to end. I don't get why we can't just delete Lyoko now."

"Jeremie and Aelita are the only ones who know how and Aelita won't delete her Mother and Jeremie wouldn't do something that hurt Aelita." S.S. leans her head onto Odd's shoulder. "We'll figure something out Odd I'm sure of it." S.S. sighs.

"I hope so S.S." Odd looks around, it was a nice day out and didn't want to waste it in the Gazebo. "Come on, let's go for a walk." S.S. and Odd leave the Gazebo and go for a walk into the woods.

"Wait, who's there?" S.S. sees someone. She walks over to the tree she saw the person hide behind and finds nothing. "Weird."

"No, Odd." Odd and S.S. laugh. Hearing footsteps they both turn around. "Oh hey, I didn't know you…" Odd, and S.S., black out.

Ulrich was alone in the gym after training. He called Yumi but Yumi said she couldn't come. Ulrich was getting worried that Yumi was becoming depressed again. Last time it took a full out assault on Franz, the man who had killed William twice, to get her to act normal again. What could he do to make her better again? This plagues his mind, he doesn't notice someone coming into the gym and walking over to him. "Ulrich, is it ok if I sit here?" Sissy sits down before he answers. "What's wrong?"

"Sissy I don't want to talk." Ulrich wanted to think.

"Fine don't talk Ulrich. If you think that will solve whatever is wrong with you go ahead." Sissy grabs his hand. "It won't help you though." She kisses him on his cheek. "I'm here for you Ulrich. Whenever you need me I'm here for you." Sissy gets up and walks away, turning her head to look at Ulrich one last time before walking out of the gym.

"What does she think she's doing?" Ulrich looks up and sees a shadow hiding behind the bleachers. "Hello?" They don't answer. Ulrich gets up and starts to walk over there, but when he gets there he finds nothing. "Now I'm seeing things." Ulrich shakes his head when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, hi…" Ulrich blacks out.

Aelita and Jeremie are going to the Factory after completing a new program and want to test it out. They get there with no problem, take the elevator down to the Control Panel with no problem, but getting off the elevator they find a major problem. "No!" Jeremie and Aelita run over to the Control Panel, or the parts still intact. "How could she do this without the Super Scan finding an activated Tower?" Jeremie picks up a couple wires and a chunk of metal. "She can't be that strong."

"Maybe she is Jeremie." Maybe it had finally happened. Sanne had become so strong that she didn't need to activate Towers to attack on Earth. "We can fix this Jeremie."

"I don't know Aelita. This is pretty complicated equipment your Father made. He goes over parts of it in his diaries but I don't know if it will be enough." Jeremie goes over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Super Computer, if she damaged that we have to repair it as soon as possible." Jeremie takes the elevator down and finds someone. "What are you doing?" Jeremie runs over to stop them but blacks out the second he touches them.

"Jeremie?" Aelita looks at her cell phone and sees Jeremie had been gone for over ten minutes. The Super Computer starts to beep, a Tower had been activated. "Not now! Jeremie, she's attacking!" Aelita yells this into the headphones and hopes the speakers in the Super Computer Room will get Jeremie's attention. When she doesn't hear the elevator work she assumes that Jeremie was the one attacked. Aelita gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich.

"_I'm not here right now. If you would like to leave a message do so after the beep._" She gets the same automatic message from Odd and S.S.'s cell phones. "I know we were giving Yumi a break but I need her!" She calls Yumi.

"Hello?" Yumi answered!

"There's an attack and no one else answered their phones! Please help me!"

"Ok I'm coming, hold on Aelita." Yumi and Aelita hang up their phones.

"What am I thinking? I can't send anyone with the Control Panel damaged." Aelita runs to the elevator and takes it up. She had to get to Kadic Academy and get Jeremie's lap top as soon as possible.

Yumi gets to the Factory and heads down to the Control Room to find it empty. "I was too late." She finds the Control panel smashed to pieces. "But I don't see any blood. Maybe Aelita and Jeremie were at Kadic Academy when she called." Yumi sits down on the floor. "What do we do, what do we do, and where are the other?" Yumi gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich, getting no answer. She gets the same thing calling Odd and S.S. Waiting for Aelita and Jeremie she calls Jeremie and finds his message was on also. "But if he isn't answering, then that means Aelita and me are the only ones left! Is Sanne hurts them…" Yumi's hand clenches into a fist. "I'll make them show me how to delete Lyoko. I'll kill her if she so much as touches Ulrich." Yumi hears the elevator come down and the doors open.

"You made it, good." Aelita runs over to the Control Panel and plugs the lap top into it. "We got a surprise for my Mom this time."

"Really?" Yumi looks over Aelita's shoulder and doesn't understand what she was doing. "Where's Jeremie?"

"He was in the Super Computer Room when the Tower activated and I haven't heard from him since." Aelita brings up the Transfer Programs and a new one. "We need to get to the Scanner Rooms." They go to the elevator and get in. Taking it to the Scanners they get off and run into different Scanners just in time. The doors close and both girls land on Lyoko a few seconds later.

"Whoa Aelita what did you do?" Yumi looks at Aelita and sees a new little pink elf girl.

"You have your programs and now I have my own! I still have my Creativity but now I have this to." Aelita holds her arms out and four claws shoot out from each hand. "I saw a movie and a guy had these, cool aren't they?" Aelita looks at them up close. This was the first time she had been sent on the new program. "I have a couple other cool things but don't want to use them yet." Aelita looks around getting her bearing. "We have to find the Tower." Aelita runs east with Yumi following when an Assassin materializes from the sky and lands in front of them.

"Back off Aelita." Yumi gets her fans out but Aelita pushes her out of the way.

"I've been a burden on you for far too long. Now I can fight!" Aelita runs forward a few feet before the Assassin fires a laser. Aelita blocks it with the claws coming out of her right hand. "New trick, Shimmer." Aelita becomes invisible! The Assassin looks around for his target when something strikes it's Eye. Aelita becomes visible again as she is running away. The Assassin explodes violently but Aelita was far enough away to not be damaged.

"That was amazing Aelita!"

"I know." Aelita holds her stomach. "I feel a little woozy though. We're going to have to fix it later." Aelita refers to her and Jeremie, snapping her back to reality. "We have to get to the Tower!" Aelita runs towards where the Tower was supposed to be according to the Super Scan with Yumi following.

Ulrich wakes up in a dark, cramped, and cold room. He tries to get up but finds his hands are tied behind is back. "What was that for?" He looks around and feels something next to him. "Hey, you awake?"

"Ulrich?" Odd moves his leg and hits something. "That you?"

"No that's me!" S.S. had a foot in her face and not a pleasant smelling foot at that.

"What happened? I was in the gym and I thought I saw something hiding behind the bleachers but when I got there I found nothing. Then I felt something on my shoulder and blacked out."

"We were in the woods when I saw something. Same thing though, nothing was where I saw it, but then I could have sworn I saw someone else before I blacked out." S.S. rolls over to keep the foot out of her face.

"It was Yumi, I think. How many other tall Asian girls that wear all black do we know of?" Odd was almost certain it was Yumi, but if it was then why wasn't she here?

"Yumi!" No response. "If she isn't here then Sanne must have her!" Ulrich rolls over onto his stomach then farther onto his left side. "Odd, roll onto your side so I can untie your hands." Odd does and after a minute or two Ulrich unties his hands.

"I'm not as good with knots but this looks simple enough." Odd gets Ulrich untied in about the same amount of time it took Ulrich to untie Odd's hands.

"What about me?" S.S. is still on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. Odd stands over her barely able to see her in the dark.

"I don't know, it would be fun to leave you like that." Odd laughs. "Ulrich can you untie her so we can get out of here sometime today?" Ulrich kneels down and in less then half a minute has S.S. freed. All three untied they feel around the room finding the door.

"Found it!" S.S. grabs the handle and pulls it open. A blast of cold air hits her and the others before she slams the door shut. "Where the hell are we!"

"I don't know but I think I know why Sanne took our socks and shoes." Ulrich opens the door a little and sees shards of broken ice. "This looks familiar…" Ulrich looks around and sees a scoreboard. "It's the hockey rink for the Paris Thunderbirds! Sanne must have broken the rink so we couldn't get across." They were trapped unless they found another way around the broken shards of ice.

Yumi and Aelita on Lyoko find a new obstacle between them and the Tower, a Guardian blocking the only path. "How do we get around it Aelita?"

"I don't know, you could lift me with your psychic powers."

"But then that would leave you alone to face whatever Sanne throws at you." Yumi looks at the Guardian and the path it blocked. "Could you use your Creativity to make a bridge over it?"

"I don't know. It might expand to block it. Let me try though." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing. A land bridge forms going over the Guardian. They wait a few seconds watching the Guardian and what its reaction would be. It does nothing. "Move!" The two run over the bridge and are able to see the Tower from the top of the bridge.

"No, what are you doing!" Yumi grabs her head and falls down. "Stop it!" Yumi rolls along the ground getting dangerously close to the edge of the bridge Aelita made.

"Hold on Yumi!" Aelita reaches out and stops Yumi from rolling off onto the Guardian. "What happened?"

"Make it stop Aelita!" Yumi cringes in pain. "_Never mind Aelita Dear."_ Yumi grabs Aelita and picks her up.

"Yumi, let me down!" Aelita struggles to get out of Yumi's grip but Yumi is to strong.

"_I will Aelita dear, right here."_ Yumi sticks Aelita over the edge of the bridge, over the Guardian.

"No you won't Mom!" Aelita was positive Sanne had possessed Yumi. Another Tower must have activated while they were on their way to deactivate the first one. Four claws come out of Aelita's right hand and strikes Yumi. Twisting around Aelita strikes Yumi with the claws on her other hand.

"_How did you do that!"_ Yumi, Sanne, was hurt.

"You may be strong but you can't plan for everything." Aelita makes it back to the bridge. "Shimmer." Aelita disappears.

"_Get back here! I know where your friends are, I'll kill them!"_ Aelita doesn't answer. "_No matter, I have this one. I'll crush her and send her back to Earth like I did to that weakling William!" _Yumi is struck by an invisible Aelita, being dealt enough damage to return back to Earth by Aelita before Sanne could do anything to her.

Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. have found a way to get across. "Ulrich you have to promise not to look."

"Why? If I use two shirts, mine and Odd's, I could make it across the ice and get help." Ulrich was being the leader, even if they weren't on Lyoko. He was going to take the risk of having his feet cut open if the shirts weren't thick enough. "Ok, if you hear me scream don't come out, we don't need all of us getting hurt." Ulrich gingerly steps out onto the broken shards of ice with shirts wrapped around his feet. He was cold, Sanne had apparently turned the temperature down to make it even harder on the three.

"Ulrich look out!" S.S. and Odd were watching Ulrich hoping he would make it when they saw something come at him. Ulrich turns around but not in time. A super powered zamboni machine charges him going much faster then a normal one. Ulrich looks around for a place to dodge but sees none except for one place. Ulrich jumps as the zamboni gets to him and he hangs on to the front.

"Nice try Sanne!" Ulrich thinks he has the upper hand when he turns his head and sees the zamboni's new target, the wall. "Spoke to soon." Ulrich lifts himself up as the zamboni hits the wall. It throws Ulrich off the zamboni and onto the broken shards of ice.

"Ulrich!" Odd and S.S. yell in unison. "What do we do?" Odd and S.S. look at each other in horror, their friend was probably bleeding on the other side of the zamboni and they could do nothing.

"I'm ok, for now." Ulrich had landed in a position while uncomfortable meant he wasn't hurt. "I can't move, I have about six shards digging into me."

"Well hell Ulrich what do you want us to do?" Odd and S.S. had to do something but what?

"Cross your fingers and hope Aelita can deactivate the Tower in time." Ulrich lays on the ice, cold, uncomfortable, but alive. The other two stand at the door unable to do anything for Ulrich.

"Almost there…" Aelita was close to the Tower, still invisible, when she becomes visible again. "I didn't want that." She looks around her, no monsters. She still had a chance to get to the Tower. She runs as fast as she can, just inches away from the Tower she materializes back to Earth.

"_There you are Aelita Dear."_ Aelita is met by Yumi on Earth. "_Your friends are done for this time. I got them all one by one. Only you and Yumi are left!"_

"Shut up! We haven't lost yet." Aelita kicks out at Yumi hitting her in the stomach. "I'll save them. They saved me a hundred times and I will repay them for it!" Aelita kicks Yumi again.

"_Go ahead, hurt this one, you're making this even easier for me!"_ Yumi laughs before being tackled by Aelita.

"I know something you don't know." Aelita reaches her hand to Yumi's back and finds what she is looking for, the stun gun Yumi carried. She uses it on Yumi and is surprised no Ghost comes out. Yumi lies on the floor after being struck by the stun gun not moving. "I have to go back." Aelita runs to the ladder taking it up to the Control Room not wanting to wait for the elevator. She gets to Jeremie's lap top and uses it to load the Transfer Program and a vehicle. Taking the ladder back down she gets inside the Scanner and the door closes.

"Guys, if they don't deactivate the Tower soon I'm going to freeze to death." Ulrich was shivering, trying not to since it made him shake. "Or be really hard to peel off the ice." Parts of his skin had frozen to the ice as he got colder and colder.

"We can do something Ulrich. S.S. take off your pants." She looks at Odd for a second then does. Odd wraps her pants around his feet. "Ulrich I'm coming for you, hold still."

"Very funny Odd." Ulrich couldn't move for fear of being cut by a shard of ice. "Be careful."

"I will be. I like my feet to much to get them hurt." Odd carefully takes a step, then another, slowly making his way towards Ulrich.

Aelita is halfway to the Tower on the Overboard when a Dragon sees her and takes up after her. "I knew I should have made a ranged weapon." Her claws were useless now. Aelita dodges laser after laser trying her best to make it to the Tower. She had to do this to save her friends. The Dragon finally hits the Overboard causing it to devirtualize. Aelita tumbles on the ground coming to a rest several meters away.

"Ok Ulrich, I just need to get around this thing." Odd had made it to the zamboni.

"Climb over it so you can pull me up onto it." Ulrich starts to wiggle trying to free his skin from the ice. It hurts badly but it was better then lying on the ice any longer.

"Reach up." Ulrich sticks his hand out and Odd grabs it. "Dang Ulrich are you super glued there?" Odd had pulled expecting to pull Ulrich up only to find Ulrich wouldn't budge.

"I wish, pull harder." Odd uses both hands to pull on Ulrich's arm hearing a sick tearing noise. "Aaaaa!" Ulrich screams in pain.

"Holy shit!" Odd sees blood on the ice and more coming out of Ulrich. Ulrich's skin on his back was being torn off. "Want me to put you down?"

"No, keep pulling." Odd does, getting a bloody, bleeding, Ulrich onto the zamboni.

"Oh God Ulrich that looks, looks, I don't know." Odd is repulsed by the sight of Ulrich's back. "I'm going to hurl." Odd moves away from Ulrich and does.

"Is he ok?" S.S. could barely see what was going on.

"No. We need a return to the past though. There is no way to get Ulrich to the Scanners when he is like this." Odd doesn't look back at Ulrich, the sight would make him sick again.

Aelita is running from the Dragon still. She is close to the Tower and decides to try something. She drops to her knees and creates a cocoon using her Creativity. "Shimmer." She becomes invisible and sneaks out of the cocoon between the cracks. "It worked, good." Aelita runs towards the Tower running into it, literally. "Why can't I enter?" She puts a hand on the Tower feeling a wall, keeping her out. "Oh no, if the program makes it so the Towers don't recognize me then I can't get in!" She turns around and sees the Dragon is still shooting lasers at the cocoon breaking it apart. "I don't have any time, maybe if I go back to normal." She concentrates and becomes visible again. Putting her hand back on the Tower she still can't get in. "Ow!" She was hit with a laser after the Dragon sees her. Aelita runs around to the other side of the Tower to get away.

"Aelita!" A voice comes over the Super Computer.

"Jeremie! I can't enter the Tower!"

"What? Why not? Did Sanne do something?"

"No, I tried the new program and it made it so the Tower wouldn't recognize me!" Aelita sees the Dragon come around the side of the Tower and runs around the Tower again.

"You weren't supposed to use the program until we tested it Aelita." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard working on fixing the problem. "You only have 20 life points left."

"I needed to Jeremie. I only had Yumi with me. Wait, I was only hit once, how did I lose so many points?"

"I don't know but watch out, Yumi been possessed, don't get close to her."

"I know Jeremie, I already fought with her. If it wasn't for the new program I wouldn't have made it." Aelita continues running around the Tower with the Dragon flying around after her.

"Ok, Aelita, I'm turning the program off, you'll be yourself again. Be ready to get in the Tower."

"Hurry Jeremie!" The Dragon was only being held back by its size. If it was a Hornet it would have been able to catch up to Aelita by now.

"Now!" Aelita jumps into the Tower barely dodging a laser from the Dragon.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Do we know where the others are?"

"I don't, Yumi might though." Jeremie materializes Aelita back to Earth.

"Yumi, come on get up Yumi." Aelita had left the Scanner and was trying to revive Yumi. "Get up!" Aelita shakes her hard when her first attempts did nothing. "Jeremie, she's breathing but she won't wake up."

"I'll call the others and see if they answer." Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number on the Super Computer and calls it.

"Jeremie, I found all of their phones on Yumi." Aelita had answered when she heard the ringing coming from Yumi. "I don't know how to find them, if they're hurt…"

"I don't know if they are. I was just knocked out by Yumi." Jeremie had just made it to the Super Computer when Yumi was trying to take something out. He tried to stop her and was shocked by her being knocked out.

"Then why haven't they tried to get a hold of us?" Aelita still couldn't get Yumi to wake up. "We have to Jeremie, we don't know if they're hurt or not but if they are we have to save them."

"Ok Aelita, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and changes the past couple of hours.

"Hello?" Yumi answers her cell phone.

"Hi Yumi, want to go do something?" Ulrich was done waiting for Yumi to get over losing William, again. "I need a training partner. Practicing Pencak Silat isn't any fun using a dummy."

"Don't call Sissy a dummy Ulrich." The two laugh. Yumi's coming out lightly but was a laugh. "I'll get my training clothes and meet you at the gym."

"See you soon Yumi, bye." They hang up.

At the Factory Aelita and Jeremie are concerned about a new problem. "A Tower wasn't activated until well after Yumi attacked us. Is it possible Sanne can attack without activating a Tower?"

"I don't think so Jeremie but the evidence is there." Yumi had already attacked Jeremie and probably the others before a Tower was activated.

"Then why did the other Tower activate?" Jeremie was racking his brain trying to think of anything to explain what he saw. "Maybe she can suppress the signals of an activated Tower. But when you were on Lyoko she had to use her powers to control the monsters and attack you. So she couldn't, no, that doesn't work."

"Maybe she did something else." Aelita couldn't figure it out, yet. "We need time Jeremie. Right now we're not thinking right, there has to be an answer but we can't see it. Let's take a break, try for a Eureka."

"That was merely a myth Aelita. That never actually happened." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Although it would be funny to see you running down the street yelling Eureka after taking a bath." Jeremie tries to talk and act like Odd making both blush.

"Let's go to the Out&In for lunch ok?" Aelita and Jeremie hold hands walking onto the elevator to take a break, hoping for a Eureka moment and wanting some time alone with each other.

**A/N I am talking about Isaac Newton, I think. He was, supposedly, known for taking baths when he couldn't think of a solution and then running down the street naked yelling Eureka, which means, loosely translated, "I got it!" In case no one else knows stupid unneeded to know facts like that.**


End file.
